


Jade's

by HChandler



Series: Alternative Universe of Soulmates (AUSM) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Short Stories, like less than 500 words short, soulmate au universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChandler/pseuds/HChandler
Summary: Jade has really weird words on her wrist and is a bit of an idiot





	Jade's

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate Au is a thing I like and wanted to write, so I'm doing that. This is gonna be a series I think, of like short stories, just to have fun.

Jade’s  
When you turn 18 the first words your soulmate said or will say to you appear on your wrist. This is a very confusing thing and not a reliable way to find a partner at all because most people have “Hi” or “Hello” written on their skin, but not Jade.  
The words marked on Jade’s skin were “Will you marry me ?”, which at first she thought was romantic, like love at first sight, but as time passed by she just kept getting more and more confused to the point where she gave up trying to understand her soulmate at all, they were probably either really lovable or really weird, or both, most likely both.  
So she wasn’t expecting to meet her soulmate at the dinner she went to every day after college, but as soon as she sat down, the ink on her wrist started to get shinier, her skin became itchy, but Jade ignore it all (‘cause she is an idiot). It was only 23 minutes after she sat down, when the waitress finally put her order down on the table, that she realized how much of an idiot she had been to not giving any attention to the signs. And the only reason she came to that conclusion was the person in front of her, with a giant stuffed dog (that’s a whole other story) covering their face, down on one knee and saying  
“Will you marry me ?”  
Jade couldn’t do anything, she just stood there, mouth opened, with a hamburger halfway to her mouth  
“Oh shit! Wrong person!”  
And then they were gone before Jade could even say a word.  
Now, that would be a great time for a miracle, or at least a really unbelievable coincidence, or perhaps an explanation, but that would be asking too much of the universe, wouldn’t it?


End file.
